Ámame
by Lunnetta
Summary: Así de simple, Draco Malfoy logró llamar la atención de Hermione Granger. Al tenerla tan cerca y de la manera que más disfrutaba...borró de sus labios toda palabra que pudiera despedir. Y ella no le pedía más que se alejara. ¿Y así la tendría con él?
1. Introducción

Hola:-) 

Aquí estoy con un fic, que se llama "Ámame". ¿Por qué lo llamé así? Por que estaba escuchando la canción, cuando la cantó Yuridia, la de la Academia, me inspiré y escribí el fic. Trata de algo que jamás podría pasar en Harry Potter: Malfoy, enamorado de Hermione. Entonces escribí este fic que ojalá les guste. (Cómo si existen varios fics de ellos, jijiji)

Ah! Espero que me dejen reviews.

**_Edit09 de agosto del 2006_**: Este fic ha sido corregido con ayuda de mi beta reader, **Revitaa-Locatis Potter**. Así que encontrarán más consistencia y coherencia a la hora de leer el fic. Ahora¡a disfrutar!

* * *

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy lucha por el amor de Hermione Granger¿Logrará que ella ponga los ojos sobre él? Se descubre un secreto que puede cambiar la vida de estos dos jóvenes.

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia no creé a Draco y a Hermione y por desgracia no soy yo quien puede tener el poder de juntarlos en el último libro.

**Capítulo 1. **

Draco pensaba en silencio en su dormitorio, recostado, moviéndose en todas direcciones: _"¿Por qué la trato así? No se lo merece. Pero su insoportable autosuficiencia, y las clases de magos...¡Pero aún así me gusta!"_

Recordaba su pelo rizado y enmarañado, su sonrisa capaz de levantar el ánimo, y en sus respuestas llenas de sensatez... Lo adoraba, y extrañaba, a pesar de haber sentido su presencia hacía tan sólo unas horas. Era un pensamiento que venía atormentándolo desde hacía meses.

A Draco Malfoy le gustaba Hermione Granger, considerada por él desde hacía años como una "sangre sucia", pero no le importaba. ¡Quién lo iba a imaginar! Malfoy, enamorado de Granger. Quería quitarse ese pensamiento de sí pero sabía que por más esfuerzo que hiciera no lo lograría.

Bajó lentamente para asistir a la cena, y no se percató de que Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson lo llamaban. Todo por pensarla:

-¡Draco!. ¡Draco!. ¡Espéranos! – le gritaba Pansy con tono suplicante, yendo tras él.

Draco salió sin escucharlos. Lo que menos quería hacer era atenderlos, y mientras iba al Gran Comedor, chocó con Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, y con ella, Granger.

-¡Ah, Malfoy! Ya que no están tus guardaespaldas aquí, te vamos a dar lo que te mereces – le dijo Ron con actitud desafiante, con su mano escondida tras el bolsillo de la túnica, recordando el momento en que ese odioso Slytherin provocó que fuera condenado a dos fines de semana de castigo en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ni por que fuera amigo de Hagrid le exentaba ser sancionado en su clase.

-No, Weasley, ahorita no tengo ganas de pelear – le dijo Draco con actitud distraída, algo muy poco común en él, ya que a la primera solía atacar y sin avisar.

-¿Sí? – dijo Harry con aire burlón. – ¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy? – Considerando que aquella actitud era en sí extraña, su sentido de la burla creció. Aunque él no formaba parte del castigo, sentía coraje. Un Slytherin no podía salirse con la suya en una clase como aquella.

Draco no le contestó. Siguió con su enorme y pasmada pasividad.

-Mejor ya vámonos. No perdamos el tiempo – les dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo tomándolos del brazo y llevándoselos lejos de ahí.

Draco sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho al oír su agradable voz, que para él era de odio intenso.

Pero, una cosa sí sabía: Tendría qué conseguir a como diera lugar el respeto de Hermione Granger.

---------------------------

Después de cenar, Draco avisó a sus amigos que se iría a acostar temprano. Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se miraron extrañados. Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode le preguntaron a los tres qué era lo que pasaba, y ésa era una pregunta que no se podía responder enseguida.

Cuando dieron con lo cansino que había resultado ser aquel día, el rubio había desaparecido de cualquier vistazo cercano.

Al llegar, Draco susurró la contraseña (_mors eris_) a la piedra que giró al abrirse, y entró a la especie de mazmorra que era la Sala Común de Slytherin. Echando una última mirada a la sala, se fue otra vez al dormitorio, se desvistió, y, después de ponerse la ropa para dormir, se metió a la cama. Y, entonces, exhaló el nombre de la mujer que quería: Hermione. ¡Cómo nunca lo había pronunciado!

Pensaba en que era un sueño, una simple utopía. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Esperó a que sus compañeros de dormitorio cayeran en el más pesado de sus sueños para partir hacia una habitación que conocía muy bien. Retiró de ahí algo que necesitaba y regresó de nuevo hacia su sala común, considerando que todo sería un éxito.

* * *

Bueno, amigos, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y antes de lo que esperen subo el segundo capítulo.

Saludos:-D


	2. Robo de un roce

Pues bueno, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo! 

Agradezco el review que me dejaron:

LaBelle Evans: Oye, sí, se me había olvidado el detalle; lo acabo de leer en el libro. Gracias por recordármelo, pero qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Geraldine Potter.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

A la mañana siguiente, después de bañarse y desayunar, Draco no decidió ir a clases de buenas a primeras. Bastante rara decisión que sorprendió a sus amigos.

-¿Tienes algo, Draco? – preguntó Pansy en tono preocupado y tomándolo de las manos.

-No, sólo que... –

-Estás muy raro¿sabes? – interrumpió Goyle, dando un paso hacia su rubio compañero.

-Sí – continuó Crabbe a su vez con su grave y gangosa voz.

-Ya paren, quiero estar en paz. Necesito arreglar algo. – les dijo Draco con un tono de fastidio e intentando zafarse de ellos.

-Como quieras. Vamos a clase de McGonagall, ya saben cómo se pone. – les dijo Pansy a Crabbe, Goyle y a sus amigas, echando una última mirada a Draco y despidiéndose de él con un gesto en la mano.

Entonces, Draco se fue a caminar directo al lago, y se sentó. Sintió una rara especie de paz con intranquilidad: Quería que Hermione estuviera junto a él, pegada en su pecho, y él besándole la frente, diciéndole una y otra vez "Te amo", y escuchar lo mismo por parte de ella.

Pero eso sólo eran meras fantasías, ya que ella y sus amigos lo odiaban a muerte.

Entonces fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase. Recordó que Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo curso tenían la hora libre. Y se le ocurrió algo. Tomó su bolso y se fue corriendo.

• • •

Hermione se había despedido de sus amigos Harry y Ron, por que tenía qué hacer una visita rápida la biblioteca, aún teniendo conciencia de que tenía una hora para escapar por un momento de sus obligaciones cotidianas. Entró ahí y vio a Draco con el rostro vuelto hacia ella, apoyada en sus puños.

-Espero que no me molestes, Malfoy – dijo Hermione molesta y recargando su gran bolso sobre una silla.

-No vine a molestarte – respondió Malfoy levantándose de la mesa, apoyándose sobre ella. – Vine a decirte algo. - le decía el rubio Slytherin acercándose lentamente hacia la chica.

-¿A qué?. ¿A decirme que soy una sangre sucia, que soy de segunda clase? Pues pierdes tu tiempo, por que, aparte – Y puso gesto de actitud pensativa, con el brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo cruzado y el dedo índice en la barbilla, con voz altiva. – No me importa el hecho de ser una sangre sucia, como a Ron no le importa ser pobre, ni a Harry el ser huérfano¿Tú crees? – contestó ella.

-Hermione... – Draco se había acercado a Hermione y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-¡Suéltame! – La Gryffindor logró zafarse de Draco. Estaba muy raro. Jamás le había llamado por su nombre. Ella estaba de verdad asustada, sus nervios la traicionaban y no sabía qué responder. Su mano no daba con el bolsillo donde su varita reposaba, y el hechizo ideal para quitárselo de encima no llegaba a su mente. Pero él hizo otra cosa: no se lo pensó más, acercó su rostro al de ella y juntó sus labios con los de ella, sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

Espero que les haya parecido un poco más largo y que les haya gustado. 

Subo luego el tercer capítulo.

Saludos:-)


	3. Rareza

Aquí de nuevo con el tercer capítulo. 

La que me ha dejado review:

LaBelle Evans: No, lo que pasa es que he leído novelas y fics en donde se van DEMASIADO lento en cuanto a lo de romances, así que decidí, como me gusta que vaya rápido el romanceo y lo demás, pues así lo hice. Nomás espérate, por que se va a poner bueno... :-)

Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo, que va a ser más largo.

Geraldine Potter.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

Hermione no puso resistencia al beso, al contrario, lo besó más profundamente y hasta rodeó su cuello entre sus brazos, dejándose reconfortar por la sensación del momento. Y él la aferró a su cuerpo y le siguió besando con más ímpetu, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, lo cual le producía una experiencia y sabor exquisitos. Y entonces ella reaccionó y se despegó rápidamente de él, limpió su boca con sus manos cubiertas por el jersey que portaba.

-No sabes cuánto te odio – susurró con reproche.

-Sólo te pido que me ames – resolvió decir Draco acercándosele y tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Ah!. ¿Que te ame?. ¿Después de que me hayas insultado por 6 años?. Estás equivocadísimo¿eh? – respondió Hermione con viveza.

-Ámame, por favor – contestó finalmente Malfoy, sin escuchar lo anterior.

Hermione se soltó de los brazos de la serpiente, y sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca dejándolo solo.

Él la miraba con rostro derrotado, y llegó la señora Pince.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, muchacho? – preguntó con su acostumbrado tono de molestia.

-No, nada, nada. – Y Draco salió dolido del lugar.

• • •

Hermione, mientras caminaba, recordaba una y otra vez el beso con Malfoy. ¡Le había gustado tanto! Exactamente eso era lo que había soñado para su primer beso...

-No, Hermione Granger, aunque te haya fascinado ese beso, no te puedes enamorar de Draco Malfoy. – Terminó por decirse. Pero pensaba en la actitud del joven, pensaba en la fuerza que él había empleado en el momento pasado.

En esas andaba, que ni se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron le hablaban:

-Hermione, Hermione¡HERMIONE GRANGER! –

-¿Ah?. ¡Ah! Ron, Harry¿Cómo les va? – Ella resolvió tomar su bolso, revolviendo sus materiales. Evidentemente no quería darles a conocer los nervios que florecían de su actitud, pero para evitarlos era bastante mala. Tarde o temprano sus amigos se darían cuenta.

-Te buscábamos – le respondió Ron. Observó mejor el reflejo de la castaña, y continuó. – Te ves rara¿Qué tienes? – Y sin embargo, se cumplió. Y no eran cuestiones de clarividencia. La verdad es que Ron también estaba loco por la castaña y se preocupaba mucho por lo que a ella le ocurriera.

-No, nada – mintió la muchacha.

-¡Ah, por Dios, Hermione! Somos tus mejores amigos, no nos puedes mentir – le dijo Harry mirándola seriamente preocupado. – Tu rostro nos cuenta que tienes algo qué contar... –

-¡Ya les dije que no tengo nada! – Al terminar de decir eso, se fue corriendo, y muy enfadada, para variar.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? – inquirió Harry.

-No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar. – le respondió Ron a Harry.

Hermione fue a la torre de Gryffindor, después de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda (_felixis_ _phoenix_), fue directo a su dormitorio y se sentó en su cama.

-Primero, para empezar este embrollo, me gustaba, o me gusta Ron, pero ahora con lo de Malfoy... estoy totalmente confusa. – Añadió otra pausa al momento. – No, no, NO, Hermione Granger, debes encontrar una solución a esto AHORA. – Y de qué manera. Salió inmediatamente de su dormitorio, pensando en nunca haber entrado ahí, e intentando reunir suficiente valor para poder ver a la cara al Slytherin.

* * *

Esto fue todopor hoy, amigos. 

Les recuerdo, que, conforme van pasando capítulos, van a ser cada vez más largos y más buenos todavía.

Saludos:-)

(Siempre pongo Saludos! con signo de admiración y nunca aparece. ¡Qué extraño, la verdad!)


	4. ¡Malfoy me besó!

Hola! 

Nuevo capítulo!

Perdonen por no subirlos rápido, es que tuve unos pequeños problemas con la computadora y en una página en la que estoy registrada, por eso no había podido subir rápido el capítulo.  
Acabo de publicar un fic llamado "Volverte a ver", que trata de Harry y Ginny. A ver pues, si les gusta.  
Otra vez¡Perdónenme dando una vuelta al universo, por fa! (qué pesada, no?)

Los que me dejaron reviews:

LaBelleEvans: Oye, no entendí el mensaje¿no te gusta el nuevo giro de la historia? No importa, vale, pero así decidí hacer esto más rápido. Quise hacer a un Malfoy como lo conocemos, decidido a conseguir lo que quiere en ese momento, pero con el corazón ablandado. :-)

Este capítulo te lo dedico, LaBelle Evans. :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **

Con Draco de vuelta...

-¡Por fin pude tocar sus labios! – se dijo en tono triunfante y frotándose los labios con suavidad. Y vino chocando con una mole, gracias a su distracción.

-Ah, eres tú, Crabbe. – dijo Draco sin darle importancia.

El mencionado se volteó hacia Goyle y compartieron miradas de extrañeza.

-Por cierto. ¿qué sigue? – preguntó Draco. Revolvió su bolso sin esperar respuesta y sacó su horario. – ¡Ah, sí! Pociones.

-Con Snape. ¡Me gustaría faltar! – dijo Crabbe.

-¿Saben? Yo no soporto a Snape. – dijo Goyle. Los dos comentaron lo anterior sin pensar.

-Ni yo, pero. ¿qué mas da?. ¿o no, chicos? – añadió Draco distraído.

-De veras, Draco, andas... no sé... misterioso. – contestó Goyle desvariando el verdadero tema.

-Sí. ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Crabbe con tono de preocupación.

-No, nada. – contestó Draco, igualmente que Hermione a sus amigos. – Mejor, vayamos a clase. –

-¡Ah!. ¡Qué bueno que te veo!. ¿Cómo estás, Draco? – Y, por su parte, Pansy moría por Draco, aunque muchos le daban el calificativo de una profunda y nerviosa obsesión. Ella había llegado con sus amigas hasta él.

-Bien. ¿Vamos a clase? – les preguntó Draco a su nutrido grupo de amigos. Todos se hallaban en torno a él.

-Vale. – dijo Millicent Bulstrode, después de un silencio.

- - - -

Hermione, en la clase del profesor Flitwick, no lograba acertar con los difíciles encantamientos _Habelios_, que eran para acomodar cosas pesadas con un básico por ciento de proximidad. Hasta Flitwick se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Tiene usted algo, señorita Granger? – le preguntó el pequeño profesor Flitwick preocupado.

-N...no, profesor. Me encuentro excelente – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. ¿no es nada de preocuparse? – añadió el profesor Flitwick.

-Así es – Hermione contestó con seguridad.

-Bueno, prosigamos con la clase. – dijo Flitwick, alzando de nuevo su varita.

Pero no era verdad. Sólo en su cabeza rondaba ese beso con Malfoy, una persona a la que despreciaba a muerte; y de que sentía amor por Ron, y para variar no sabía ni a cuál irle. Ron valía más que Malfoy, por que era su amigo, la trataba bien (aunque a veces se peleaban por cosas sin importancia o por desacuerdos en algunos temas), y se preocupaba por ella. El Slytherin, en cambio, en todo momento posible la insultó, la trató de minimizar y la humilló públicamente, y le pareció muy raro de su parte lo de hacía rato.

-Sí, eso es – concluyó Hermione después de un gran rato de reflexión. –Trata de manipularme y humillarme, como siempre – pero Hermione se lamentó, echando su rostro entre su mano:

-Pero Malfoy comenzó a atraerme desde ese momento. –

• • •

En clase de Pociones, Draco se decidió a contarle a sus amigos lo que le pasaba.

-Está bien, muchachos, les digo lo que me pasa. – Fue por la larga insistencia de que se sentía mal. – Me encanta Granger. –

-¿Cómo? – reaccionó estupefacto Blaise Zabini, buen amigo de Draco.

Crabbe y Goyle compartieron miradas de sorpresa, y como eran muy torpes tiraron los ingredientes de la poción.

Snape no se dio cuenta. Bueno, sí, pero no le apetecía ni le gustaba quitarle puntos a su casa.

-¿Cómo que te gusta Granger?. ¿Hermione Granger, la de Gryffindor, la del primer lugar? – preguntaba Zabini muy desconcertado.

-Sí, ella. Y voy a luchar por que ella me quiera igual que como yo la quiero – le respondió Draco.

Ellos volvieron su mirada hacia sus deberes, algo aterrorizados. Y aún a la salida de clases no quitaban de su mente el probable uso de la maldición _Imperius_ sobre el rubio.

El valor del que tanto requería no había llegado nunca. Al salir de clases, Hermione trataba de no encontrarse a Draco para nada (ni lo necesitaba), ni siquiera voltearlo a ver en los pasillos ni a las horas de comer, por que quería olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero unas horas ya transcurridas, mientras iba caminando por los terrenos del castillo platicaba con Ron y Harry, sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella: No se equivocó, era Malfoy.

Lo miró rápidamente y se volvió a su plática con sus amigos.

-Ya, Hermione, cuéntanos lo que te pasa. – dijo Ron de repente, cambiando la conversación, y tomando la cara de su amiga con las manos de él.

-No, no lo vas a entender – dijo Hermione retirando de su rostro las manos del pelirrojo.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Harry.

-¡Ya, Malfoy me besó! – dijo ella perdiendo los estribos, avanzando hacia el interior del castillo.

Ron y Harry se miraron con la boca abierta. Era como si hubieran visto a un fantasma muggle.

* * *

¿Qué tal en lo que se quedó? 

Ojalá estos capítulos no les parezcan rosas ni nada por el estilo.

Iba a decir al principio, que por fin Crabbe y Goyle piensan! No sé si se habían dado cuenta. A lo mejor sigo un poco después por que fue muy largo. Con un poco de suerte publico mañana el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos:-)


	5. Nulo acuerdo mutuo

Hola!

Otro capítulo.

Jeje, ya tenía como dos meses de no actualizar, ya pensaba que este fic no tenía remedio. Ya, disculpas, por fa.

Los que me dejaron reviews:

LaBelle Evans¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el que te dedicara el capítulo! Y de que te guste el fic, aparte. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste. :-) (Ojalá lo incluyeras / tus fics favoritos! jeje, es broma. :-) )

SM-POTTER: Hola:-) Q chido q t guste la historia, bueno, pues ya no te dejo con la duda, ya ta actualizado! ;-)

Espero que les guste este capítulo, bueno, todo el fic, y me dejen sus RR.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **

-¡CÓMO QUE MALFOY TE BESÓ! – gritaba un furioso Ron cuando llegaron a la Sala Común.

Dean, Seamus y Neville se quedaron congelados, Parvati y Lavender empezaban a cuchichear entre ellas, y Ginny y una chica llamada Poly miraron congeladas a la castaña.

-Sí, así fue – dijo Hermione fastidiada, después de su largo silencio . – ¿Y qué te importa?

-¡Cómo que no me importa! Y no pusiste resistencia¿verdad? – preguntó Ron enrojecido de furia pura.

-Pues... –

-¡Ah, claro! Después de que te nombrara – y Ron, hecho furia y de la cara de un rojo más fuerte que el de la lava ardiendo, empezó a contar con los dedos haciendo muchísimo énfasis en lo que decía – Te dijera sangre sucia, te humillara delante de todos¿para que luego lo ames y lo quieras con toda tu alma? Me provocas risa. No, me das lástima, por que jamás pensé, que alguien tan inteligente, fuera a caer tan bajo y se convirtiera en una escoria para lo que representa.

Supo que tenía bastante razón. Los ojos vidriosos de la chica desaparecían tras ellos, corriendo al dormitorio, y Ron subió como una exhalación al suyo, con Harry trás de él.

-¿Por qué tratas así a Hermione? – le reclamó el pelinegro a Ron. – ¡No es justo de que trates a ella como si fuera la peor de los magos oscuros¡No se lo merece!

-¿Sabes por qué estoy así? – le gritó Ron a su amigo. – ¡Por que la amo y me dan celos de que esté con otro que no sea conmigo! – volvió a gritar Ron a Harry antes de abandonar el dormitorio y cerrando de un estrépito golpe la puerta del lugar.

Harry sentía cómo a poco las palabras se acababan de su mente. Armaban una revuelta, saliendo de él. En resumen, ya no sabía qué decir.

Iba repasando las cosas en su mente: Ron y Malfoy, enamorados de Hermione, de su amiga, de la del lugar de honor, la más inteligente y sobresaliente del castillo. ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! Esas cosas no tenían lugar en su mente, mucho menos lo hubiera imaginado.

¡Todo era una revolución! Si poseyera conocimientos de lógica, sabría encontrarle a todo eso una explicación. Pero se dijo:

-Pero Hermione es más inteligente. Si ella no le encuentra razón de ser, mucho menos yo. –

Pensaba en todo eso cuando Parvati y Lavender se le acercaron a Harry cuando él bajó de las escaleras y tomara asiento en una butaca.

-¡Cuéntanos todo!. ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Parvati medio sonriendo, ansiosa, colocándose de cuclillas junto al pelinegro.

-Eso pregúnteselo a Hermione. Ella sabe mejor de esto que yo. – respondió él volteándolas a ver.

-Oh – exclamó Lavender como palabra final.

Las dos subieron al dormitorio, y, Harry, viéndolas irse, terminó por decirse:

-¡Qué cosas! –

- - - -

Ya cuando hubieran arribado al dormitorio de chicas, Lavender y Parvati tocaron la puerta antes de entrar, casi imperceptible.

-¿Hermione? – susurró Lavender, pegando su oído a la maciza masa.

-Pasen. – les respondió la voz suave de la muchacha, la cual parecía temblar.

Por fin la castaña había sentido la necesidad de hablar de este tema con mujeres pero de su edad.

Parvati y Lavender se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione. Jamás se la habían imaginado así, a Hermione Granger: tirada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, los ojos rojísimos de tanto llorar y con un profundo mar de tinieblas en su mente.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Lavender con delicadeza y sentándose a su lado.

Hermione les explicó todo yendo en breve. No quería ultimar más detalles.

-¿Cómo que Malfoy? – preguntó Brown acercando sus manos a su rostro, cubriendo su boca.

-¿Malfoy?. ¿Ese que presume tener todo y de su padre? – dijo Parvati sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlas.

• • •

Dean y Seamus llegaron a su dormitorio, tomando asiento junto a Harry, quien no se inmutó.

-¡Cómo que Malfoy besó a Hermione? – exclamó Dean sorprendido.

-Sí, y eso no es lo peor. – respondió Harry, pensando en la situación de Ron respecto a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo¿Es que acaso hay peor cosa que ésa¿Un Slytherin que intenta inmiscuir en Gryffindor, y que supuestamente está enamorado de una de sus integrante¡Seguro que eso es para una actividad de Quien – tú – sabes! – gritó Seamus igualmente sorprendido.

-Sí, tienes razón, Seamus – agregó Harry, agachando la cabeza.

-Ah, perdón, Harry, no era mi intención... – Sí, el de pelo arenoso no pensaba en lo que decía.

-No, no te preocupes. Ahora tengo esa preocupación. –

-No, Harry... Olvídalo... –

-No tengas cuidado, amigo – siguió Harry con un gesto en la mano que indicaba no importancia.

-Vale. Nos vemos; luego hablo con Ron. – dijo Seamus.

-Vale. – le respondió Harry.

Éste, después de vestirse para dormir, se acostó y dio vueltas a la irreflexiva afirmación de Seamus.

-Tal vez sí tenga algo de cierto la teoría de Seamus, es para algo malo – se dijo Harry antes de quedar profundamente dormido. –

• • •

-Ya, Hermione, es mejor que te acuestes para que tu mente se despeje. – dijo Parvati.

-Vale. – respondió Hermione pensando en que Parvati lo decía siguiendo al pie de la letra lo aprendido en Adivinación. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Las tres se vistieron, y se dijeron las buenas noches.

-Despeja tu mente, es literal: Ponla en blanco. –

Parvati y Lavender le habían jurado a Hermione no decir nada, y, después de que ella se durmiera, las dos chicas no comentaron nada más. Lo escuchado hacía momentos era tan grave que apenas podían exhalar respiración.

• • •

Al día siguiente, Ron no le había vuelto a hablar a Hermione. Su ego superaba por mucho a la razón. Ella había intentado arreglar las cosas con él, pero sus intentos fueron en vano: o él no la volteaba a ver o se iba. La Gryffindor iba muy triste, y Ginny le prometió que intentaría hablar con su hermano para arreglar eso, a lo que ella le agradeció mucho.

Después de eso, ella iba con el mismo mundo de niebla oscura en su mente, y se topó con aquel mundo color gris, el cual destilaba aire polar.

-Ma... Mal.. .fo... y,. ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida, pues no esperaba hallárselo por mucho tiempo, o por lo menos cuando superara lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Te buscaba. – le dijo sonriendo, y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Malfoy... – exclamó después de apartar de sus labios los de él.

-Dime Draco, por favor. –

-Bueno... – Tomó una pausa, y aclaró un poco su voz. – Draco, no está bien todo esto. Tú eres de Slytherin, y yo de Gryffindor. –

-¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver? – preguntó el muchacho con una actitud tan normal...

-Pues que no está bien la fusión. Y, aparte, acuérdate de todo lo que me has dicho, me insultaste a diestra y siniestra. ¿Sí lo recuerdas? –

-Sí, pero, perdóname por favor. –

-¡Ah¿Crees que con un simple perdón vas a arreglar 6 años de corajes y lágrimas? – reclamó la castaña enojada, soltándose de aquellos brazos que la cubrían con afecto.

-¡Por favor, perdóname! – suplicó Draco alcanzándola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¡No! Y mejor vete que te ha de estar esperando la cerebro de troll ésa de Parkinson, que por cierto, se ve que está muerta por tí. ¡Ándale, vete! –

Draco tomó una nueva posición, la del desafío.

-No, por que no quiero. Y aparte, te dan celos. –

-¿Celos?. ¿A mí?. ¡Por favor, no seas ridículo! – dijo Hermione con sorna, creyendo que era un chiste burdo.

Y dicho esto, ella se fue con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Ron.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Les dije que los capítulos iban a durar más.

Bien, espero que me dejen muchos reviews con todo tipo de comentarios, por favor!

Bueno, saludos!


	6. Untitled

Hola!

Más capítulo!

Aunque no dejen reviews, yo voy a seguir con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. **

Hermione iba corriendo en el pasillo, pensando. ¿Por qué dejaba que Malfoy le besara y le dijera cosas bonitas? No, no debía enamorarse de él, pero se veía tan sincero...

Y también estaba Ron. Era (o es) su amigo, se preocupaba por ella, pero no sabía por quién sentía amor.

En las clases, el Weasley buscó el asiento más alejado de ella y no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día y Hermione le comentó a Harry que si Ron no le quería hablar ni nada, respetaría su decisión, por que ella tampoco le hablaría más. Esto por que Harry pretendía que se volvieran a hablar, así como ella, en cuarto, intentaba que él y Ron volvieran a hablarse y ser amigos de nuevo.

Harry le aseguró a Hermione que iba a probar hablar con su amigo.

-Es terquísimo, pero me va a tener qué escuchar – le dijo Harry con un dejo de fuerza a su amiga, dejándola convencida.

-Por favor, me urge arreglar las cosas con él – dijo Hermione con un tono de ruego en su voz.

-Sí, a ver si logro algo – expresó Harry, tomando sus libros.

-Bien. Nos vemos – se despidió Hermione.

-Nos vemos. – se despidió también Harry.

Se emitieron un adiós con un gesto en la mano, y mientras tomaba su bolso en su hombro, Ginny se acercó corriendo, jadeando, hacia donde estaba Hermione, y confirmó derrotada lo que ella menos deseaba escuchar.

-No, no quiere hablar de ti. – le confirmó Ginny a Hermione.

-¡No puede ser! Harry va a hablar inútilmente con él – exclamó Granger triste, y después de unos instantes de silencio total le aseguró a Ginny con tono cortante, firme:

-Ya no le voy a rogar, y que se vaya a donde se le dé la gana. Dile eso, por si el consciente le marca que lo que está haciendo es de inmaduros. – Y, dicho esto, Hermione se despidió de quien ya no era su cuñada, y fue en busca de Draco.

Lo encontró en un pasillo desértico, solitariamente leyendo un libro. Se acercó a él con paso decidido, y sin saludarlo, lo atrapó del cuello y lo besó en la boca, lo apretó con su mano y el roce se hizo más profundo. Cuando se terminaron de besar, Draco expresó, juntando su frente con la de ella:

-Hermione, te amo. –

-Yo también. –

¡Cómo osó a decir eso! Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Draco la volvió a besar, esta vez con más ímpetu.

Lo peor aún no había pasado. Ron pasó con Harry por ahí, y por accidente la escena cayó a sus ojos. El descendiente de los Potter hizo grandes esfuerzos por detenerlo y alejarlo de ahí.

-Ron, habla con ella – le suplicó Harry a su amigo al alejarse de la zona.

-No, por estarse juntando con semejante gentuza – A la vez que respondía, se recargaba en la pared, más pálido que de costumbre. Cruzó sus brazos, atendiendo a su ego.

-Sus razones tendrá. Aparte, ella antes de eso, aborrecía al estúpido de Malfoy. Tal vez él la obliga, o la provocó, o lo peor... le echó un filtro amoroso. – le dijo Harry pensativo y asustado a la vez.

-Sí, será lo que tú quieras, pero no le vuelvo a hablar. Tenía qué haber sido conmigo ese beso. – le respondió Ron con dejo de dolor en su voz, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no retorcerse de la rabia.

-Ron, Ron, amigo. Anda, vamos al dormitorio – le dijo Harry apresándolo por el hombro.

Volviendo a los ¿tórtolos?...

-¿Quieres que hagamos la ronda de la noche juntos? – le preguntó Draco a la niña de sus ojos.

-Tal vez, a lo mejor sí. – le respondió Hermione esfumando su mirada de él, titubeando dentro de sí.

Una pausa corta.

-Me tengo qué ir. Pansy me está esperando. – le dijo Draco como fastidiado de haber aceptado ir con esa chica.

-¿Para qué? – Hermione se puso muy celosa con ese hecho.

-Me quiere enseñar no sé qué tontería. – respondió Draco sin darle importancia.

-Perdón, pero es que me dan celos de que... – y Hermione fue interrumpida por el Slytherin.

-¿Que te dan celos? Sólo es una amiga, y la quiero como tal. – respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Ya no – y Hermione le dio un beso en la boca. – Ya no me va a importar nada, con tal de estar contigo – le aseguró a Draco.

-Bien. – añadió él.

Y se quedaron en silencio mirándose embelesados como un minuto. Un minuto donde exploraron sin mucho detenimiento lo que sentían uno por el otro. Un minuto que bastó para conocerse enteramente.

-Te amo – le dijo Draco al fin.

-Yo también. Nos vemos. – Y se despidieron con otro beso mucho más... cómo diré... más hermoso y con más miel. Es decir, más apasionado que los anteriores.

Después de verla partir, Draco estaba tan feliz que ni se la creía. Estos momentos los sentía tan exactos y felices... Tenía la felicidad completa, no importaba ya nada. Jamás se había sentido así, ni cuando vio a Potter perder 150 puntos de un solo momento, ni cuando los hijos de muggles fueron petrificados, ni cuando compró un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Nada de aquello se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

Recordó que debía ir a clase. Tomó su cartera y partió con más ánimos que los días anteriores.

• • •

Ron esperaba en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones a Hermione. Harry lo ayudó a cavilar con razón los planteamientos posibles de la actitud de su amiga, y lo convenció. Cuando la vio, le habló y dijo así:

-Hermione, necesito ha... – No pudo terminar la frase, por que Hermione ni lo volteó a ver. Simplemente sólo se limitó a entrar, ocupar su lugar en el salón y ya.

Evidentemente, tampoco ella quería arreglar ya las cosas con él.

* * *

El capítulo estuvo más corto, pero a ver qué les parece. 

Leí unos sabios consejos de una gran escritora de aquí (Holofernes), y adelanto para anunciar que este fic cambiará mucho. Por mientras, dejo este capítulo.

Espero de perdida uno o dos reviews para que me aconsejen/ peguen/ regañen en cuanto a este fic, que espero que siga adelante, claro si ustedes quieren.

Saludos:-)


	7. Desentrañar el secreto

**Capítulo 7. **

-¡Pero por qué debo sentir eso¡Lo odio, pero a la vez¡me gusta! – Hermione iba reflexionando esto después de su encuentro con Draco, ya en el salón.

¿Por qué sentir esto? Esa tarde, cuando Draco la besó en la biblioteca, sintió la gran ansia de cariño que buscaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esa sensación de libertad, de hadas volando dentro de su cuerpo, de desahogo, que tal vez jamás sentiría junto a Ron.

Lo quería, lo amaba con toda su fuerza... pero tal vez él sólo la veía como amiga. Pero¿por qué reaccionó así cuando se enteró de que Draco la había besado? Igual había actuado cuando fue Viktor Krum quien le pidió que fuera su pareja de baile.

Eso no era común en Ron. Si se peleaban a cada rato, no concordaban en sus opiniones, sí, pero, sentía hasta antes de lo de Draco, y unos momentos después, una conexión muy fuerte con su amigo, como si estuvieran unidos por un hilo muy fuerte e invisible. Ya después, ese cursito se hizo frágil, poco a poco, y se terminó rompiendo. ¿Por qué? Por la indecisión y la timidez de los dos, para poder estar juntos.

Tan poca atención puso a la clase tratando de arreglar sus enredos, que nunca se enteró que la profesora McGonagall le hablaba para preguntarle la historia de un hechizo complicadísimo.

Cuando tocó la campana, como se había quedado distraída, no sintió el ruido fuerte que el instrumento lanzaba por todos lados, y la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella.

-¿Señorita Granger? – le preguntó la profesora sentándose a sus lado.

-Mándeme profesora – respondió Hermione dando un respingo y saliendo de su pensamiento sumiso.

-¿Le pasa algo? Últimamente ha estado distraída en mis clases, casi no participa... y casi ya no se le ve junto a Potter y Weasley. – le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-De Weasley, no me hable – le respondió la chica molesta de que el pelirrojo haya tenido lugar en su conversación.

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Eh? – Hermione se había sorprendido de la pregunta de la profesora. Era poco común que la mujer se acercara a los alumnos y mucho más cuestionarles la razón de sus problemas.

-Estás en confianza, Hermione. Soy la cabeza de Gryffindor, y mi deber es ver por todos ustedes¿no? – Le sonrió. – Platícame¿qué tienes? –

-No va a entender. – Hizo una pausa. – Malfoy... Ah, Malfoy me besó. – respondió la chica al fin, agachando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo? Si eso es una barbaridad, Hermione. – le contestó la profesora muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír. No lo podía creer.

-Sí, y Weasley se sintió con el descaro de reclamarme cuando se enteró. – añadió la chica.

-¡Pues el señor Weasley tiene razón en reclamarle¡El señor Malfoy es Slytherin, ya sabe la vibra que proviene de esa casa! – respondió la profesora McGonagall a su alumna.

-Pues sí – le respondió Hermione queriendo decir "Sí y ¿qué?", resignándose.

-No, no, esto se tiene qué hablar largo y tendido. – Tras una rápida cavilación, continuó. – Bien, la espero en mi despacho. – le dijo la profesora a la castaña.

-Bien. Hasta mañana – se despidió de su profesora, tomando lentamente sus desperdigados útiles.

-No, Hermione, esta noche – y, seguido esto, la profesora le sonrió, para que su alumna entrara en confianza.

-Sí – respondió Hermione.

Y salió del aula cavilando en aquella breve plática con su profesora. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, y sus pasos resonaban en un eco.

Ahora se hallaba como en un círculo vicioso: Malfoy se encontraba... "enamorado", por así decir de ella. Ron dejaba de hablarle y McGonagall le pedía que debía tener cuidado. Un problema más grave se sentía venir dentro de poco.

En lugar de bajar al Gran Comedor, resolvió irse hacia su Sala Común, la cual se hallaba apenas llena: Varios alumnos que reconoció de tercer año jugaban un pequeño torneo de ajedrez. Y quedó parada... Ajedrez ... No debía pensarlo. Subió a su dormitorio y mientras sacaba sus útiles y libros de su bolso no dejaba de darle vueltas al embrollo en que se había colado sin querer, sin pensar. Era de por sí una situación rara y caprichosa, pero debía hallarle una pronta solución.

Mientras intentaba tomar su pluma, su antebrazo derecho chocó con el tintero, provocando que diera un vuelco y ensuciara los pergaminos y una parte del suéter de la muchacha.

-¡Demonios! – exclamaba molesta. – ¡Esto me pasa por pensar en ti, Malfoy! –

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Hastío. Un sentimiento llamado hastío lo inundaba como si de playa se tratara.

Un fuerte coraje por sentir desmoronar una amistad de tanto tiempo, que parecía fuerte.

Harry reflexionaba esto tumbado en el pasto frente al Lago. Tiraba las piedras que le incomodaban la posición, y arrancaba de poco en poco el pasto delgado que adornaba el lugar.

Sí, cómo no. Malfoy enamorado de su mejor amiga. Genial. Increíblemente genial. No se creía aquel cuento, sabiendo a la perfección que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos.

Mientras cavilaba, reparó en levantarse e irse de ahí.

El sol brillaba como si fuera un día de galardón. Claro, cómo no. Galardón a la escena más ridícula, perteneciente a ese odioso, estúpido y pretencioso Slytherin.

-¡Harry¡Harry! – Sí, ese aroma de flores se acercaba cual pajarillo en situación de peligro.

-Ah, hola Ginny... – Saludó sin mucho afán. Ella se acercó al pelinegro y lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, Harry. No estás bien. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la Sala Común, al Gran Comedor o a donde sea, y me cuentas lo que te pasa? – propuso la pelirroja.

Pensó en que tenía razón, y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-Ron está cada vez más raro. –

-¿Tú crees? Yo lo veo igual. – El pelirrojo platicaba en la entrada del Hall con Luna Lovegood, quien cargaba su revista del _Quisquilloso_ al revés, como era su pasatiempo de costumbre: resolver los misterios de runas que alguna vez había dejado pendientes. Era en sí extraño por que alguna vez manifestó que la locura de la rubia era sumamente contagiosa. Pero de un tiempo a acá se le veía más seguido en compañía de la Ravenclaw.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione no se hallaba ahí. Tenían muchas razones por la cual deseaban hablar con ella.

Harry y Ginny habían diseñado un plan para poder sacarle a la castaña la razón de su enamoramiento repentino, de los sentimientos que manifestaba hacia Malfoy. Por que en sí era más que insólito.

Pero pararon cuando Ron llego ahí. Sus ojos mostraban el color de su alma, los cuales se posaron en la vacía madera de la mesa.

-Ah... Hola. No los vi, disculpen. –

-¿Por qué tendrías qué disculparte...? Ese error de no ver a tus vecinos de mesa lo comete cualquiera – argumentó su mejor amigo como si fuera lo más sencillo.

-Vamos, que no me siento bien. – Argumentó el muchacho jugando con los tenedores que en un principio se hallaban a los lados de su plato.

-Sí... Hermione... –

-¡No me molesten con eso! –

-Vamos... no era esa intención... – Pausa sustancial e incómoda. El resquebrajo de los cubiertos puestos en los trastes eran como música para sus oídos, ya que los alumnos abandonaban la mesa.

-Bien, Ginny y yo disponemos a retirarnos. Tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer. – El pelirrojo volvió a verlos extrañado.

-Luego te explicamos. Nos vemos. – Y los dos se alejaron juntos para resolver aquel lío del cual no planearon una pronta solución.

Pensaban que el amor de Malfoy hacia Hermione no era normal. Y estaban dispuestos a descubrir lo que planeaba la serpiente. Hallarían la solución a como diera lugar.

* * *

Hola.

Como **yo** (No, yo Luna no. Su nick así lo dice) me estuvo insistiendo en que actualizara, aquí dejo el capítulo 7. No tienen título. Espero lo leas, por que de nada me sirve estar invirtiendo tiempo en una historia que a casi nadie le importa¿de acuerdo?

Agradecimientos a **yo**, **connyhp** y **Jass Weasley** por sus reviews. Serán contestados.

Saludos.


	8. Amortencia

**Capítulo 8.**

Rápidamente llegaron a la biblioteca del colegio. "_Cómo no recuerdo estar aquí_", se decía Harry observando la sala con lividez. Era como si se encontrara en un museo de colecciones exóticas: Rara e impresionante, imposible de tocar.

Le estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Y en este caso su vista era la más afectada. En la sección de libros que hablaban de transfiguraciones sintió cómo un bichuelo se volvía pluma. Adivinación, esa molesta materia. Una pequeña y vacía bola de cristal le anticipaba una dormitada segura. Y eso solamente en su mundo. No. Ahora mismo se dormía.

-Harry. ¿A qué estás esperando? – Antes de que exhalara alguna respiración contenida, la pelirroja ya lo llevaba tomado del antebrazo por las estanterías del lugar. Y su pensamiento se hallaba inmerso en la sabiduría que desprendería el salón. Ahí comprendió que por eso Hermione los hostigaba con frecuencia de pasar una tarde ahí. En ese momento juró hacer siempre caso de sus recomendaciones.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes. – Saludó la señora Pince, con su misma actitud de siempre. – ¿Qué se les ofrece por aquí? –

-Verá, Madame Pince... – Le fue descubierto al pelinegro la habilidad que poseía la muchacha para dialogar con personas difíciles, ya que, mientras sacaba un permiso que alcanzó a ver firmado por su jefa de casa, logró convencer a la mujer de agilizar la búsqueda que llevaban.

-Sí, muchacha. Iré a buscar ese libro y te lo traeré. – Acto seguido Pince se perdía en las telarañas de libros que se entretejían dentro de los libreros. Su paso era veloz.

Y él seguía sin entender nada. Tomaron asiento, invitados por él, y esperaron. Él se entretuvo observando las verdaderas telarañas que existían saliendo por las estanterías. El hilo que formaban las arañas eran sí interesantes...

-Toma. Es prestado por una semana. Después de ese lapso deberá ser entregado o si no ocurre así habrá una infracción. – Se fue sin ver las reacciones.

Pero no les importó. Bueno, al menos a Harry sí. Su interés dejó asomarse aún más mientras leía por título del bien conservado libro "_Pociones para todos gustos_".

-Ginny, no entiendo. ¿Qué pretendes con esto? – Pero fue cortado por el silbido de dos muchachas que, a parecer de quien la viera, se encontraban celebrando una fiesta. Y qué coincidencia: la más chiflada de Ravenclaw y la más loca de Gryffindor.

Luna se hallaba junto a Poly, una Gryffindor en sí impopular, pero era conocida por los pocos que habitaban el día en la Sala por las locuras que solían emanar de su malhablada lengua.

-Hola, Ginny. – Volvió hacia Harry. – Creo que a ti ya te saludé. – y recobró la mirada en el libro que se encontraba abierto en la página II. Para variar, en el Índice. –¿Qué haces con ese libro? – Preguntó sosteniéndolo con una cara que parecía que tenía la suerte de poseerlo en sus brazos.

-Vamos, Luna. – Lo retiró de sus brazos y volvió a posarlo en la mesa. – Harry y yo estamos buscando algo. –

-¿Algo solamente para ustedes dos? – preguntó Poly escuetamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

-No exactamente para nosotros dos: Es para una amiga. – explicó Harry.

-No es necesaria tanta explicación, Harry. – Y tras haber buscado en el índice dio en unos segundos con la página anhelada. – Aquí está.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, leyendo en voz alta (y sorprendida) el nombre de la poción buscada, seguida de una vuelta perpleja hacia la mirada de su compañera:

-¿Filtro amoroso? –

-Sí. ¿Qué no lees? – dijo Luna señalando con su mano el nombre. Su collar de corcholatas producía mucho ruido, y era más molesto en la biblioteca que en cualquier otro lado.

La pelirroja, sin escuchar, se volvió hacia la lectura y comenzó:

_Filtro amoroso._

_El único efecto que produce es que la persona quien lo bebe se enamora del que la creó._

-Pero creo que esto no sería. Es muy poco. Además es imposible que ella esté enamorada. – Parecía que Ginny y Harry se hablaban en un idioma diametralmente diferente al de las otras dos chicas. La reacción era más que simple. – Mejor continúo con la variación de esta poción. –

_Amortentia_

_Esta poción es la más conocida dentro de las variaciones del filtro amoroso_. _Tiene un brillo muy nacarado que lo distingue, se eleva en una espiral peculiar y su olor es diferente para cada persona a la que se le dará a probar. Las consecuencias que conlleva, a diferencia de la Poción o filtro del amor, es una gran obsesión capaz de afectar en primer grado a quien la produce (cabe mencionar que si es preparado por un fabricante certificado no ocurre nada, ya que está bajo protección de un hechizo) y a quien la bebe._

_Sus ingredientes son:_

_-Huevos congelados de Ahwinder_

_-Algo distintivo de quien tomará la poción..._

-Creo que es más que suficiente. – Los dos Gryffindor tomaron sus libros, incluido el mencionado antes y partieron sin decir nada más.

-¡Regresen, que quiero saber más de la poción! – Poly corría como vieja loca, estirando los brazos y su voz resonaba como alarido. La Ravenclaw desapareció tras doblar cierta esquina, sin decir más. Definitivamente pensaba que Harry y Ginny estaban locos de atar.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Y el viento lo acompañaba tras los suspiros que él se robaba sin pedir permiso. Los bufidos de indignación habían quedado atrás, bastante lejanos. Ahora solamente le restaba seguir observándola a lo lejos, sin sentir cerca su presencia y sus ajetreados llamados. La estridencia con la que le ordenaba mayor disciplina se quedaba en un viejo recuerdo. Y su cabello enmarañado detrás de él quedaba como fotografía: Sí, igual que la memoria que el tiempo estampó de un vistazo.

_Sí, Ron, la perdiste. Tienes qué aceptarlo sin más ni más._

_Y preguntas por qué_. _En lo que aún no caes directamente en su cuenta:_ _Es difícil, como ser humano, aceptar los errores que se han cometido._ _Y los errores los provocaron los dos._ _Lo más difícil es que ninguno quiere aceptarlo_.

_Ella sólo está ahí, desconcertada tras el fuego, pensando en su vaga figura._ _Y tú se lo recriminas, igual que lo harías a un traidor a nuestro bando._ _Pero ella sólo hace lo que su parte interna le manda, por que si más no me equivoco, a esa parte vaga no se le puede ordenar ni controlar de ningún modo. Y tú intentas exactamente eso: Que sus pensamientos y sus oraciones estén encaminados hacia ti. Que sus recuerdos más tristes y sus triunfos sean compartidos solamente contigo. Por que a ti, crees, te debe solamente amar._

_Sin embargo no puedes hacer nada más. Cada alma es diferente. Y debes resignarte a su figura escondida tras del sillón, escribiendo mil y un palabras de pasión adquirida de forma ventajosa. _

_Ni un perdón bastará. Olvídala, olvídala. ¡Olvídala!_

Bien dicho por Harry, no podría hacer más. Sus esfuerzos serán totalmente en vano. El viento surcaba su cabello de fuego, encendido con el toque de la furia. Aún así, lo dejaría todo como está ahora, por que la ha perdido.

Los deberes estaban a la espera. Sentía cómo debía completarlos, y decidió ir a atenderlos. Sin su ayuda podría mejorar más, estaba seguro.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Pocas veces eran las que había pasado en aquel cuarto con un repugnante aroma. Si más no recordaba el único asunto que le había concernido con relación a ese lugar eran las cartas que su padre le enviaba de vez en cuando, relacionadas con lo que acontecía en relación a la cruzada contra los _sangre – sucia_. Ahora ese pasaje quedaba en la profundidad de sus recuerdos, por que si luchaba junto a ese ideal colectivo, estaría contra ella, y eso no lo quería.

Sintió una rara sensación mientras caminaba. Levantó su botín y pudo comprobar que había taconeado una suave masa, la cual retiró estrujando su bota en la paja que daba como suelo.

Se apoyó en un ventanal con suficiente espacio. Bajó su mirada y hurgó en sus bolsillos, hasta que halló un pergamino distintivo de su casa, su pluma y su tintero.

Rápidamente rasgó en ella un mensaje: se leía en ella una pequeña frase, la cual fue bien escrita con trazos bastante cuidados y soberbios.

-Anda, ve tras ella y entrégale esto. Lo está esperando. – El animal atendió a su llamado, salió partiendo hacia su destino. Por que sabía que le haría caso, por que sabía que esa noche podría ser la mejor de su vida. Solo junto a ella. De todas maneras, las rondas de prefectos correspondían a aquella semana a los de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Deseaba que llegara la hora acordada...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-¿Qué acaso es lo único que hemos encontrado? – Retiró uno de los libros releyéndolo después de sesenta veces.

-Si es lo único que produce este volumen, tenía qué estar resumido... – Después de pasar una difícil tarde en la biblioteca, parecía ser que Harry y Ginny comenzaban a cansarse de la labor impuesta por ellos mismos. El tiempo se elevaba y con ella cualquier dato posible sobre el Filtro Amoroso disminuía.

Nadie los entendía. Prácticamente a Harry era poco común vérsele estudiar, como para que esa tarde se encontrara frente a una pila bastante alta de libros, y mucho menos de Pociones.

No había visto a Hermione. Estando él en la Sala Común de su casa, sospechaba que se hallaba junto a ése, pero no. Parvati y Lavender no habían dicho nada al respecto (era bastante saber que ellas antes que nadie tenían conocimiento de los rumores más fuertes de Hogwarts), y Ginny confirmó que no había salido de su dormitorio para nada.

-Sólo está al pendiente de la ventana, esperando algo. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Harry más preocupado.

-La invité para que aprovechara su tiempo libre y pudiéramos salir a los terrenos, pero insiste en no despegarse de allí. –

-Esto va cada vez más peor... –

-Y seguirá así mientras no hagamos nada por averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Sé que hallaremos la solución así que. ¡a la marcha! –

• • •

¿Por qué se hallaba así?. ¿Por qué mejor no iba junto a sus amigos y hacía caso del consejo de Ginny?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Sus pupilas hacían juego a la temporada, un otoñal viento surcaba con suavidad sus revueltos cabellos del mismo tono. A veces se le ocurría que, tras esa silueta que él sabía bien esconder, podría hallarse el ser más maravilloso del planeta. Pero no: aún conociendo los sentimientos que le manifestaba, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo.

Pero un acto cambió aquel concepto. Una lechuza que no reconoció parecía llegar a chocar directo en su rostro, pero aterrizó con cuidado.

Dejó caer el pergamino que, gracias a su brillo sobresalía de entre sus útiles, opacados. El ave movía graciosamente el pico.

-Ten, gracias por traérmela. – Y sin ver cómo la lechuza partía, observó con fascinación cómo el pergamino, de un verde botella intenso, dejaba entrever una frase bellamente trazada que confirmaba lo que deseaba leer:

_No me falles. Recuerda las inspecciones de prefectos de esta noche._

La guardó rápidamente en un bolsillo de su túnica y supo instintivamente que la noche prometía hasta lo inimaginable. Recordó que era la hora de cenar, y bajó en soledad queriendo observarlo antes de aquello.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hola.

El octavo capítulo ha llegado, por fin. Espero no se pierdan el próximo, que lo subiré aproximadamente la semana que entra. Gracias por sus reviews, espero me dejen en este capítulo para saber sus opiniones al respecto del fic, por que eso es mejor que el silencio eterno.

Saludos.


	9. Ronda de prefectos

**Capítulo 9. Ronda de prefectos.**

Las diversiones de sus compañeros y las agitadas exhalaciones rodeaban el verdadero sentir que rozaba su piel. Tras su bolsillo, sus manos, escondidas, jugueteaban con ese pergamino, causa de la estampada sonrisa que su rostro mostraba. Y aunque sus compañeros menores infringieran las reglas, ella sólo les respondía que _"estaba permitido"_. Un punto más y menos para cualquier casa. Y eso se notaba: Granger ya no era ella.

Con un lento marchar sentía en menos tiempo la entrada al Comedor cerca, gracias a la embobación que la frasecita escrita en el pergamino produjo en ella, un esperar eterno. Inspecciones de prefectos ... Ya lo vería, ya lo vería. Su expresión en general se volvió más pícara y entró al salón, desocupando por completo el corredor.

Tomando asiento junto a Ginny y Harry, quienes guardaron absoluto silencio al verla, buscaba el reflejo que le permitiría anticipar lo que ocurriría aquella noche ... pero fue negado. Tal vez su figura se escondía tras los corpulentos cuerpos que distinguían a la casa de las serpientes, o no había bajado a la cena. Lo que sí era un hecho es que no lo vio en ningún momento, y salió del salón sin despedirse de sus amigos. Vamos, ni siquiera exhaló alguna palabra en todo el rato. Su túnica ondeaba dando la apariencia de ser recién salida del armario privado de Snape. Parecía estar enfadada.

Harry distinguió por debajo del plato de la Weasley un cartón bastante singular, con una anchura por demás reducida. Cubiertas se hallaban unas cuantas hojas. Tan interesante estaba resultando cuando su amiga lo retiró de ahí y lo abrió. Sus ojos avellana se perdieron en aquel mar colorido de letras e imágenes, mientras los cubiertos sonaban con estridencia, pareciendo que se hallaban en el mar, hablando el fascinante lenguaje de las sirenas.

-Sigues sin sacarte esta cosa de la cabeza¿es cierto? – Sí, sí, Harry. Se comprende lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser una investigación sin resultados inmediatos. Muchos han pasado por la nula seducción que provocan los rompecabezas con miles de pequeñas piezas por juntar. Tomó su cuchilla y cortó el pedazo guindo que adornaba el pastel de carne, sin ninguna intención de llevárselo a la boca. Sólo para desaburrirse.

La muchacha, con bastante delicadeza, estrelló su libro contra la mesa y se volvió frente a la mirada del pelinegro:

-¿Hermione es tu amiga? – comenzó a interrogar.

-Sí. – afirmó él.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pasa alrededor de ella? –

-Claro. – contestó como a uno más uno dan dos.

-¿Se supone que los amigos hacen hasta lo imposible por que a su prójimo le vaya bien? – Era una pequeña guerra ganada. Harry acababa de rendirse: Ella tenía razón. – Bien, pues sigamos. –

Harry pudo distinguir, ahora que estaba más abierto a sus ojos, que el librito se trataba de un tríptico común de los que se distribuían en el Callejón Diagon, comunes en la temporada previa al colegio. Trataba sobre las pociones más comunes, y si _Amortentia_ no figurara entre las más pedidas el escrito no tendría lugar ahí.

Sus gafas se empañaron por un momento, símbolo claro de la presencia del aburrimiento. Los tesoros culinarios que se hallaban enfrente de su vista no se le antojaban en aquel momento: su sentido e importancia de la alimentación se había esfumado. Solamente se dirigían la palabra para comentar acerca de aquella mentada poción que empezaba a provocar repulsión en el muchacho.

-Si no te molesta – Comenzó el pelinegro con un tono cansado. Tomó un libro que le fue ordenado leer como castigo en la clase de Herbología, irónicamente en la cual Malfoy fue el causante. –, iré a buscar a Ron, y de paso a Neville para que me ayude con esto. –

-Claro, todo lo quieres fácil. – dijo Ginny algo molesta.

-No es que no quiera, pero creo que estamos dedicando energías de más a esto que a cualquier otra cosa. Además, Ron no está bien ... –

La pelirroja bufó al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-Está bien, te veo mañana. Nos vemos. – Y tomó rumbo hacia la salida sin esperar alguna respuesta. Antes de desaparecer del Comedor, lanzó una sutil mirada a la pelirroja, quien, como esperó, había vuelto a poner su vista frente al folleto de pociones _amorténticas_. Se fue confirmando para sí mismo que juntarse con Hermione tiene sus consecuencias: Estaba más que decidida a desentrañar el misterio de aquella relación que tanto le asombraba.

• • •

Su rostro permanecía severo, marcando sus delgadas y puntiagudas cejas. Sus labios llevaban mucho tiempo rígidos, y sus manos acariciaban la suave madera que cubría su escritorio. Los pergaminos no existían frente a su vista, solamente la mirada de su alumna predilecta, quien poseía una expresión en general muy firme, como si aquella cita fuera una clase más.

-Veamos, señorita Granger ... – La muchacha no cambió su expresión. – Antes que nada y sin evasivas. ¿Qué la llevó a ... tener una relación ... amorosa, por así decirlo ... con el señor Malfoy? – Daba pausas porque la situación que estaba ocurriendo era inconcebible en demasía. Sus dejos de sorpresa no se hacían esperar.

Respondía a continuación su interlocutora con una rapidez, que parecía haber preparado la respuesta tiempo antes:

-Profesora: No entiendo cómo dos personas, por pertenecer a casas con costumbres diametralmente incomparables, no pueden estar juntas. No solamente nos limitaremos a nuestros semejantes. ¿Algo tiene de malo relacionarse con una persona con un pensamiento diferente al nuestro? –

-Relacionarse más allá de un asunto cualquiera sí. – atajó Minerva, entrelazando sus largos dedos.

-Muy bien, muy bien ... – susurraba la castaña mirando hacia cualquier lado posible, lejos a su autoridad. No era de ella no reconocer lo que hacía. Pensaba que eso solamente era de los cobardes. Pero la situación se prestaba para aquello: No sabía qué hacer ante lo que sentía por Malfoy. – ¿Relacionarme a algo más con él, dice usted? –

-¡Es imposible que usted no lo sepa descifrar!. ¡Claro que sí! – Quería convencerla de que aquello no estaba bien. De que era igual como si escondiera cobardemente la mirada tras su bufanda, la cual reflejaba los colores de la valentía. De que era igual como si no reconociera haber ensuciado una prenda suya y regalar la culpa a alguien más.

-Pues ... – ladeó la cabeza unos cuantos grados. – No me detendrá nada de lo que me ha dicho. – Separó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo del mueble, dispuesta a terminar de una vez con todas con el _rodeo_. Sus cabellos se desorbitaban más, y sus ojos mostraban claramente que no abandonaría al Slytherin de sí tan sencillamente.

-Espero respete mi decisión, profesora. No me pasará nada, de eso esté siempre segura. Sabe quién soy yo, no lo dude. – Y enseguida recordando la inspección de prefectos de aquella ocasión, salió de un gabinete donde lo que gobernaba en esos momentos era la incertidumbre. ¿Qué poder tenía esta emoción?. ¿Desasosiego?. Era una y faltaban varias ... Minerva vaciló antes de tomar asiento. Simple y sencillamente,

_Temía por ella._

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Era la arrogancia personificada. Varios títulos le hacían honor a su figura, la cual sobresalía de la casa de las serpientes: Aquellos ojos que adoraban al vacío, aquellos mechones platinados que ansiaban algún brillo, aquel cuerpo que tantas deseaban poseer. Esos labios que sólo una tendría la oportunidad de besar.

La atmósfera del exterior se tornaba invernal, lo podía percibir. Su piel conseguía en la oscuridad sobresalir, juntando sus oscuros ropajes que bailaban junto al viento que se colaba por las ventanas. No había menor rastro de luminarias ni cometas atravesando el lóbrego cielo. Bien para él.

Se posó en un frío muro, aguardando. Ella no tardaría en llegar. Al fin de cuentas era ronda de prefectos junto a los de la casa de los leones.

-·-·-

¿Cómo no podía distinguirlo si su rostro iluminaba cual estrella en las envolventes tinieblas que rozaban su entidad?. Camuflado se encontraba su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que para cualquiera representaba la increíble tentación del mal, ese cuerpo que hasta días antes significaba la cubierta del demonio en persona.

Varita en alto, madera de vid fino convertido a la grandeza. El dragón del cual se obtuvieron las fibras de su órgano vital debió haber sabido su destino ... Ese dragón que tanto ansiaba tener cerca.

-Debiste haber leído con atención el pergamino,. ¿No es así? – Cuando acercó su mirada hacia aquella muralla de hielo, trazó una altiva sonrisa.

-Claro. – Sonrió marcadamente. – ¿Cómo no olvidar una _inspección de prefectos_? – señaló la castaña sin acercarse más allá de unos cuantos centímetros del dragón, remarcando las tres últimas palabras.

Sus miradas se separaron de sus respectivas vistas, y Hermione se alejó unos cuantos pasos del joven, como si temiera a algo.

-·-·-

Y sin embargo ella era la otra encargada de mantener el orden aquellas noches. No tenía el valor para verla a la cara. ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Ronald Weasley bajaba de las súbitas escaleras que se hallaban cerca de su torre, mientras que en sus pensamientos solamente ella reinaba. Esa chica a la cual una vez había repudiado, primer año. Esa chica por la que sufrió horrores, segundo año. Descubrir lo mucho que se parecían, tercer año. Cuarto, quinto y sexto fueron de lo mismo: descubrió cuánto le quería, cuánto le preocupaba lo que le ocurriera.

Y dejó entrever el extremo superior de su varita, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Ese tímido larguirucho que alguna vez ocupó su cuerpo había desaparecido.

¿Por qué esos lejanos susurros lo habían incomodado desde el primer instante que los escuchó? Detuvo su marcha, irascible. Sus ojos azul cielo ya no reflejaban lo que aparentaban ser. Sacó al fin su varita y susurró el hechizo iluminador.

Tomó rumbo en dirección hacia el origen de aquellos susurros ...

Con asco logró identificar unas voces. Él precisamente se reuniría con el joven, de quien sintió que le había fallado. Días antes había hablado con él y juró que su único interés en aquellos tiempos era representar con orgullo su apelativo de moda, _El príncipe de Slytherin_. Llegar a como fuera al mejor puesto que Lord Voldemort daba a sus seguidores más leales.

Caminó deprisa, chocando contra el elemento esencial de la vida, en ese entonces tan frío como él. Severus Snape sostenía con fuerza su varita, dispuesto a hacer ver como fuera a su alumno que se estaba equivocando al _enamorarse_ de esa.

-·-·-

Las cuestiones del linaje impedían que Draco Malfoy se acercara a un impuro más allá del frívolo contacto visual. Esas cadenas asfixiantes a la libertad comenzaban a hacer mella en él. Vio a Granger detenidamente.

-Sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí. –

-Es lógico. – continuó ella. – Inspecciones de prefectos. Las hay todos los viernes ... –

-Y precisamente hoy es viernes. – Esbozó una blanca sonrisa. – Es perfectamente entendible el asunto. –

Un viejo soplar tomó lugar. Hermione inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente. La sonrisa que la adornaba se borraba de su rostro, el cual mostraba mal sentimiento. Bajó la mirada.

_Quisiera ser el aire que respiras._

_Quisiera ser el rizo de tu pelo._

Pero Draco seguía ahí, observándola con detalle.

¡Pero cómo le fascinaba todo lo que se encerraba en aquella castaña!

Las máscaras que cargaba en sí caían de tajo, descubriendo al Draco Malfoy que nunca creyó que tuviera la capacidad de anhelar algo con tanta fuerza. Acercó su rostro, Hermione le respondió.

_Y la llama se encendió._

El principio de la verdad es tímido, por regla general, ocultando lo que verdaderamente quiere dar. Pero la confianza empieza con las acciones que explotan con el paso de la verdad. El cuerpo y la mente están ahora más que de acuerdo. Por más trillado que sea y haya sido nombrado un sinfín de veces, el deleite resultante por la combinación de los sentimientos de cada uno es infinito ...

Besarla era lo mejor. Perder sus manos y su cabeza en su enmarañado pero suave cabello era una experiencia única. Encontrar de vez en cuando ese brillo marrón que había iluminado por vez primera su largo y entroncado túnel continuaba asombrándolo.

Ahora no envidiaba a los cubiertos que ella usaba para apoyar sus alimentos. Ahora era suya.

-·-·-

Sus manos blancas fueron su primer asunto. Al primer contacto, sintió que se helaba. ¿Cómo alguien que se hace nombrar humano puede poseer tanto frío?. La ciencia dictamina que un ser vivo a punto de congelación no puede vivir más. Pero él debía ser la excepción porque, a pesar de que en años anteriores se empeñara en arruinar su vida, sabía que una buena parte de sus insultos eran "por que sí, por ganar la guerra a una _sangre-sucia_".

El beso de la biblioteca era ya asunto pasado. El apocamiento que un acercamiento sincero provocaba era grande, y más cuando la persona a la que uno besa es alguien a la cual nunca imaginó en tal situación. Draco y Hermione agotaron sus reservas más pronto de lo que pensaban, y separaron sus labios. Una abismal y lóbrega tiniebla los separaba. Él reaccionó dando origen a un _Lumos_. Y tomaron asiento en el suelo congelado gracias al extraño tiempo que hacía aquel viernes de mayo.

No dijeron más después de unos momentos hasta que la castaña tomó la voz, sacando al rubio de sus meditaciones.

-Draco – Se acostumbró ya a nombrarlo por su nombre, así era mejor. –, sabes que pienso que esto no está bien ... –

-¿Qué no está bien?. ¿Quién lo dice? – Cansado del tema, el príncipe de Slytherin inquirió con molestia. Relajó sus hombros.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Siempre lo has demostrado. – La leona no lo miraba. Pensaba eso a pesar de querer al muchacho.

Y tras un rápido y exhaustivo pensamiento, Draco por fin dijo algo.

-Escondámonos. –

Ella por fin pudo sostener su mirada con la de él.

-¿Cómo dices? – Estaba sorprendida.

¿Así que seguirían su relación sin que nadie se enterara? Muy bien. Así no demostraría a nadie lo que sentía por él.

-¿Y qué propones para continuar esto? – continuó ella. El Slytherin pudo percibir una nota de satisfacción en la voz de la castaña.

-Seguir como hace días. Seguir odiándonos mutuamente. Seguir con nuestras relaciones normales a la luz de todos ... –

-Tranquilizar a nuestros semejantes inmediatos. – Prosiguió Hermione completando lo que él quería decir.

-¿Cómo? –

-Haciéndoles ver que alucinaban. McGonagall lo sabe, por desgracia – Draco fijó la cara con molestia. –, pero a Harry y a Ron podré convencerlos, estoy segura. – dijo ella con voz de buen augurio.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –

Ellos dos leyeron en sus rostros sus expresiones. Debían escapar lo antes posible uno del otro. Y rápido.

* * *

Hola. A pesar de que ahora hubo la escena entre los dos, batallé como no imaginan (junto a mi beta) para hacer la escena lo más creíble posible, sin despegarme del canon. Y sin embargo, puede ser uno de los dos personajes que se describieron que los descubra: Ron o el otro (cabe señalar uno de los dos son Slytherins cercanos al rubio). En fin, espero me dejen comentarios con sus puntos de vista, comentarios, felicitaciones (que me gustaría mucho), críticas constructivas, sugerencias, exigencias ... lo que quieran. :) 

Saludos.


End file.
